Goggles
by NotaPunk
Summary: Basically the story about how Naruto got his goggles. Rated K for safety. Please R


NotaPunk- Hi everyone! Thanks for choosing this story for your reading pleasure!

Violet- NotaPunk does not own Naruto or any of the characters that are used in this fanfic.

NotaPunk- So without further ado, here's Goggles.

Ages- Naruto and Hinata are eight.

**Goggles**

Naruto's POV

"Uzamaki Naruto! Get back here!" I had to laugh at Iruka sensei, when would he ever learn that he can't stop me! Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage!

I was laughing and running as hard as I could, that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I slammed into another person; making us both tumble to the ground.

"I-I'm s-so-sorry, Na-na-ruto-kun." said a very soft but familiar voice. I looked across from to see my blushing classmate, Hyuga Hinata.

I smilled immediately "It's okay Hinata-chan! It was my fault too!" This seemed to perk her up a bit, because a small shy smile played on her lips. This made me extremely happy, usually other people just get angry at me or laugh in my face, but not Hinata-chan. She was a little weird, while being extremely nice.

Standing up, I offered my hand to help her up. When she saw my hand she blushed a bit more as she grabbed it, whispering "Thank you."

After I helped her up, I was about to let go when I heard Iruka-sensei's voice. "C'mon Hinata-chan!" I yelled, pulling her along as I started to run. Somehow she was able to keep up with me, I could tell that it was slightly difficult because her breathing was a bit heavy.

After half an hour of running we finally lost Iruka-sensei, and we were slowing down, I noticed that we were still holding hands. I don't get much physical contact for some reason, so holding hands with cute, tiny Hinata-chan felt nice. Turning my headto look at her, I saw that she was blushing even harder then usual. 'Does she not like it?' I thought to myself. Then I saw that small smile on her lips again. Warmth spread in my insides, someone was actually happy to be around me.

We would have continued walking around, if I hadn't seen a shop window. I let go of Hinata-chan's small, pale hand, I missed the feeling of it immediately, and walked up to the glass. I placed my hands and face against the glass as I stared at them . "Na-Na-ruto-kun?" Hinata-chan asked gently. She was next to me, looking at what I was staring at.

"Aren't they absolutely amazing!" I gushed, there in the window were a pair of the coolest goggles ever! Hinata-chan's lavender eyes widened, as she gently pushed a strand of her short midnight blue hair out of her face. "Uh-huh" She agreed quietly.

After a short pause Hinata-chan asked, "A-are y-ou go-ing-ing to-to buy the-them?"

Now it was my turn to blush, I whirled around to face her with a huge smile plastered on my face, scratching the back of my head with one hand. "Nah, they're to expensive." Hinata-chan's face saddened at this, she knew my desire for them and understood it completely. She opened her mouth to speak when a boy's voice interrupted her.

'Hinata-sama, your father wishes for you to come home." I turned around to face a boy, or at least I think that it was a boy, with the same eyes as Hinata-chan but taller and with long brown hair. He wore a stern expression and was glaring at us. I was about to yell at him when Hinata-chan's voice cut in.

"Y-yes, Nej-ji-niisan." She stuttered softly. "I-I'll s-see you tomorrow at school, Nar-Naruto-kun." She said this to me with a slight smile.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" I yelled at her retreating form as I waved good-bye. Once she and the boy were out of sight I let my face soon fell. 'Why did she have to leave, weren't we having fun?' I missed the smiles that she gave me and the warmth on her hand in mine.

As I was walking home, I looked up at the darkening sky and knew that this wouldn't be the last time I saw Hinata-chan.

**Next Week**

I raced into my classroom, late, again. "Naruto, how do you expect to become Hokage, if you are always late to class?' Iruka-sensei sternly asked.

"Duh; with my amazing jutsus!" I yelled back and ran quickly to my desk where a box wrapped in lavender color wrapping paper and a large orange bow awaited me. There was a small tag that read, 'To Naruto-kun.'

I was really surprised, no one ever gave me gifts. So while Iruka-sensei was continuing the lesson with a boring lecture, I ripped the wrapping paper off as fast as I could. Next I opened the box, and was greeted by the goggles. My eyes widened, who would have done this? Who would have known about the goggles? Then realization hit me like a ton of bricks, I looked behind me to see Hinata-chan blushing while looking at me. I smiled brightly at her mouthing the words "Thank you."

She smiled back at me, blushing while smiling that cute, kind smile, nodding her head once.

**The End**

NotaPunk- I wrote this in my child development class, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Creative criticism is welcome, it helps me grow as a writer.


End file.
